


Giles (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) NSFW Alphabet

by ynyseira



Series: NSFW Alphabet: Buffy the Vampire Slayer [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Ass man, Books, Erotica, F/M, Fluff and Smut, NSFW Alphabet, Older man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ripper, Sexy Librarian, Shameless Smut, Watcher, sexy latin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ynyseira/pseuds/ynyseira
Summary: 100% shameless smut featuring the sexiest, most famous librarian ever.Weirdly, this takes place after his librarian days and more during his Magic Box days, a time period when we've seen more of his darker nature emerge.
Relationships: Rupert Giles/Reader, Rupert Giles/You
Series: NSFW Alphabet: Buffy the Vampire Slayer [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115018
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Giles (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) NSFW Alphabet

**Author's Note:**

> **I am only playing with the characters that Joss Whedon so graciously shared with the world. They are not mine.**

A = Aftercare (what they’re like after sex)

If there’s nowhere pressing to be, Giles will cradle you in his arms and stroke your hair softly until one or both of you fall asleep. If you’ve just indulged in a morning tryst before he has to go open up shop at the Magic Box, he loves to join you in the shower, helping to clean the sweat and smell of sex off your body. This is a dangerous proposition, however, as the sight of the water running down your curves makes it awfully hard for him to focus on getting ready to leave. Ah well, perhaps Anya can open the shop this morning?

B = Body part (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

Giles is an ass man. While he finds anal sex a bit distasteful (even in his wilder moods), he still loves everything else about your derriere. He loves touching it, squeezing it, slapping it, and grabbing onto it while he fucks you from behind. He couldn’t say which of his own body parts he favors, but it does make him swell with pride (literally) when you say that you can’t get enough of his cock.

C = Cum (anything to do with cum, basically)

He will occasionally pull out right before he comes just so he can see his spunk covering your chest, leaving a sticky, creamy mess. He loves it when you make a trail through it with your finger and lick it off slowly. This is one of the few times when he condones a mess of any kind.

D = Dirty secret (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Absolutely no one else knows this, but when he was in the Watcher’s Academy, Giles had a very brief, ahem...encounter...with a vampire. She seduced him, or so he tells the story, and he ended up having to stake her when their tryst became a little too bitey. He has begged you not to tell the others; he especially would never live it down with Buffy, who has borne the brunt of his scorn for her own vampire lovers.

E = Experience (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)

Giles has plenty of experience from his Ripper days, being the cocksure, rebellious teenager he was. Not that he ever bragged to you about it, but you know enough that you’re extremely jealous of the birds that he bedded back in the day. As he matured, he gained a different kind of experience. You’re lucky enough that you’ve gotten to see both sides of him: the suave, sophisticated lover who carries you to the bedroom and treats every inch of your skin as a rare delicacy to be savored; and the horny, impulsive bad boy who pushes you onto your knees and fucks you like a dog on the carpet.

F = Favorite position (this goes without saying)

From behind, of course. It gives him complete access to your ass, and he loves how easy it is to grab your hair or spank you when he’s in the right mood. His view of your body in this position is so, so sweet to him.

G = Goofy (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc.)

Giles has a stereotypically dry, British sense of humor, but you usually see that more outside of the bedroom, when being exasperated by the Scoobies or facing yet another apocalypse. While making love to you, he is all business.

H = Hair (how well groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)

Giles keeps himself meticulously well-groomed for a former bachelor. He spends a good fifteen minutes each morning combing his hair just right. No surprises downstairs; his pubic hair is just as tidy.

I = Intimacy (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)

He has a way of making you feel as if you’re the only other person on earth whenever you’re together. No matter what is weighing on his mind, no matter what demons or vampires are plaguing Sunnydale this week, he puts them aside to focus his energies entirely on you.

J = Jack off (masturbation headcanon)

Once Giles serenaded you with a private performance accompanied by his guitar in his flat. It gave you masturbation fodder for months afterward (and yes, you jumped his bones after he was finished singing). Giles has confessed to you that he has occasionally jacked off to the fantasy of you as a vampire, knowing full well how perverse this is, given his line of work. (Giles, by the way, would literally give his life to prevent you from being bitten.)

K = Kink (one or more of their kinks)

He loves it when you call him “Ripper” in the bedroom. It reminds him of the reckless days of his youth when he did what he wanted, took what he wanted, and who he wanted. And it reminds you that this normally proper, old-fashioned British man has a dark, dangerous side. Does it scare you? Only a little; mostly the thought makes your panties wet.

L = Location (favorite places to do the do)

Giles most often takes you in his flat, where he can do whatever he wants with you (and to you) without the need to rush or muffle your screams. Once, though, against his more rational judgement, he fucked you on the counter at the Magic Box after closing time because of the way your ass looked in your new, body-hugging dress.

M = Motivation (what turns them on, gets them going)

Whenever you pick up a book and quickly and nonchalantly translate the Latin into English, it gives Giles an obvious erection. Sometimes you whisper naughty things to him in a long-dead language just to get him hot and bothered. 

Also see above, re: body-hugging dresses.

N = No (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

Besides anal sex, there’s not a lot this man won’t do to you, given your blessing. With your consent, and a safeword, he’s brought you to the crossroads of pain and pleasure many a time.

O = Oral (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)

Giles eats you out with such skill you sometimes wonder where he learned to do it, but you quickly put that thought out of your mind. As an older man he was bound to have many former lovers and instructors. All you really know is that you’re reaping the benefit of it. Then again...the way he flicks his tongue against your clit and knows just where to stroke you to get you off seems a little bit like he’s channeling black magic.

P = Pace (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)

It depends on the day he’s had and how many demons (inner and outer) he’s encountered. After a rough day of helping Buffy fight the Big Bads, he will probably need to fuck you fast and hard, releasing his excess energy and aggression (assuming he’s not already utterly exhausted, in which case he certainly wouldn’t turn down a blow job and a massage). On a slower day, he’ll take the time to explore every sensitive little curve and crevice on your body with his lips, and take care to make your pleasure last as long as possible.

Q = Quickie (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)

Though there are times when Giles must take you as quickly as possible (see above), usually if there’s ever a situation where you only have a few precious minutes, he would rather just wait than do a rush job. That doesn’t mean he won’t leave you with something to look forward to. A brush of his hand on your backside, a whispered promise with his lips on your ear. You both know the anticipation will drive you mad with need but also make it every bit worth the wait.

R = Risk (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? etc.)

Despite of (or perhaps because of) his complex background, Giles has become a man who takes very few risks in his personal life. But he’s discovered that you like to play with fire (at least in the bedroom), and you’ve helped him rekindle his youthful love of pushing boundaries and giving in to his hidden, darker desires.

S = Stamina (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)

He’s not a young man anymore, it's true, but you wouldn't know it from the way he fucks you. He's quite fit and he can keep it up a very long time, often in challenging positions like up against a wall.

T = Toys (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)

Giles is a traditionalist and prefers to use his hands and mouth to pleasure you, and vice versa. He’s so skilled that you’ve never felt the need for toys. 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

Before sex, Giles is fond of whispering what he's going to do to you later. He takes a perverse delight in these filthy promises when there's nothing you can do about it, such as when you're in the Magic Box, or elsewhere out in public. He will smile patiently and smugly while you squirm in your seat, unable to sate your desires. 

V = Volume (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)

When he's actually bedding you, Giles often lets his hands do the talking for him. That doesn't mean he's silent - his thrusts are always accompanied by urgent groans.

W = Wild card (a random headcanon for the character)

Unsurprisingly, Giles has quite the personal library in his flat. Among the countless volumes of tomes, compendiums, and grimoires, there is a small section for books of a more...erotic nature. Many are ancient and have very explicitly detailed illustrations. Maybe this is where he learned to bring you off with his mouth so deftly? 

X = X-ray (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)

Giles is put together very solidly. There are definitely some muscles which are not apparent under his tweed jacket. He has enough chest hair for you to grab onto but not enough to make you wonder if he’s part werewolf. But in his pants is another beast straining to get out, a beast bigger than you could have imagined. 

Y = Yearning (how high is their sex drive?)

His libido is above average for a man his age. The nature of his work unfortunately keeps him away from you more often than you’d both like, but when you are together for days or weeks at a time, you take advantage of it as often as possible. And when you do reunite after some time apart, you make sure you’re well rested for the marathon lovemaking session he’s got planned.

Z = Zzz (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

There are many worries to keep Rupert Giles awake at night, from the safety of his Slayer to the literal fate of the world. But after you’ve sated each other’s desires in the most satisfying way possible, he’s able to drift off into a dreamless and contented slumber, free from the weight of his responsibilities at least for a little while.


End file.
